Wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay organized and in contact with others in a communication network through e-mail, schedulers and address books.
As wireless devices are portable, they connect and communicate with several different wireless communication networks as they roam. As a wireless device roams, it periodically scans to determine if it is in communication range of one of the target networks. Such scans expend power on the device, thereby depleting its battery. Current wireless devices can be placed in a power saving mode where communications to the connected wireless network are minimized.
Typical communications between a device and a network are managed through a set of layered communication protocols for network communications, such as the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI)-connection layers. For a network connection following such layered protocols, different layers may impose different communication signalling requirements on the device. Each requirement for each layer may need to be adhered to by the device if the overall network connection is to be maintained. Prior art power save modes focus strictly on maintaining one layer of a protocol of a network connection, such as the data link connection, thereby leaving open the possibility of ignoring the requirements of other layers and losing the connection.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.